Fanfic Gun Gale Online: Kirito y Klein, más que amigos
by kurak0
Summary: Kirito tiene una cita con su grupo de amigos en el juego GGO, pero una inesperada sorpresa le sucede, terminando haciendo algo fuera de su imaginación.


**E** l servidor de GGO está saturado, Kirito espera el mensaje de texto de Asuna para loguearse al juego y charlar un poco. A las ocho de la noche los usuarios empiezan a ser menos, Kirito intenta loguerase de nuevo, lo logra. Dentro del luego, aparece en un area desconocida con su caracteristico avatar femenino. Varios usuarios le ven, algunos otros le reconocen. Saludan, se despiden, le piden consejos. Kirito avanza por el largo puente, enorme, donde puede verse debajo el fantástico mundo de Gun Gale Online. A lo lejos, al norte del puente observa la tienda de armas, donde quedó por reunirse con Asuna y un par de amigos.

-Demonios, ya casi es hora, ¿Porqué diablos aparecí tan lejos? -dijo el avatar de cabello largo. Caminando apresuradamente, toma velocidad y corre durante unos minutos. Casi diez minutos después, cansado, se detiene en una banca a tomar aire, respira profundamente y mira hacia el cielo. Rayos de colores, luces de una tormenta dentro de un gran cúmulo de nubes y ese aspecto cyberpunk de los edificios y construcciones, Kirito sonríe para sus adentros y revisa la hora nuevamente; el reloj flotante y un panel de control transparente aparecen frente a él, tocando con el dedo índice, cierra las aplicaciones y se encamina de nuevo a encontrarse con sus amigos.

En el camino, observa que varios jugadores caminan opuesto a su camino, de hecho, todos están tomando el camino opuesto menos Kirito. Entre los usuarios, un avatar parecido a Klein le mira y ambos se saludan.

-¿Qué haces por acá, Klein? -dijo Kirito con una sonrisa muy femenina.  
-Ummm, esto... Hola Kirito, tanto tiempo sin verte -mintíó el usuario.  
-Pero nos hemos visto ayer, en la noche en el bar.  
-Seré estúpido, es verdad -el jugador misterioso mostraba un poco de timidez pero de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas furtivas a su alrededor.  
-Voy a verme con Asuna y algunos amigos de la guild, ven si quieres -Kirito hizo un ademán como seduciendo a su amigo. Un mechón de cabello cubrió su ojo derecho, con un soplo lo retiró.  
-Hey, ¿Mejor ven a tomar un trago?, aquí a la vuelta hay un bar digital -el Klein falso tomó del brazo al espadachín y le llevó al negocio.

Mientras caminaban, Kirito no dejaba de pensar en sus amigos, pero de pronto, al entrar al lugar sus pensamientos cambiaron de manera drástica. Su mirada se volvió más avispada, sus ademánes más femeninos y sentía mucho calor.

El bar era conocido entre los jugadores adultos por ofrecer una especie de droga digital; cuando están los jugadores dentro del bar su conciencia se adormece un poco, simulando el efecto de bebidas alcoholicas, incluso drogras. Para Kirito no era normal beber, ni siquiera había probado el sake. El plagiador logró evadir los controles parentales del juego e hizo que Kirito entrara con él al lugar; dentro, tomaron asiento en una esquina oscura y recibieron la primer ronda de bebidas, simple agua endulzada, el sistema se encargaría de lograr el efecto del alcohol en los usuarios.

El Klein falso escaneó la memoria pública de Kirito, una especie de historial público de los jugadores de GGO donde se puede ver los lugares donde ha estado, sus pláticas públicas recientes e items comprados. Entonces así, el misterioso usuario logró entablar una conversación fluida, engañando a Kirito.

-Dime Kirito, ¿siempre te gustó este avatar no? -dijo el plagiador.  
-La verdad si, me siento un poco cómodo, igual puedo pasar por mujer y hombre. -Es divertido, además estás muy alegre hoy.  
-Jaja, cierto, estoy un poco raro, ¿será la bebida endulzada? -Kirito estaba con las mejillas rojas de ebrio, su compañero le tomaba la mano de vez en cuando. Al espadachin no le molestaba ya que son amigos cercanos.  
-Kirito...  
-Aunque nos estamos divirtiendo, Klein, siento que no eres tú realmente... no siento que seas tu...  
-¿Cómo te puedo demostrar que soy yo? -el usuario falso se acercó al rostro rojo de su victima.  
-La amistad, la amistad mi buen amigo. No, mi MEJOR amigo -evidentemente ebrio, Kirito lanzó el vaso al suelo, se quebró tirando casi la mitad del liquido que había dejado.  
-Entonces, te dejarías... -el Klein falso le dijo algo al oído, ambos asintieron con risas de complicidad. Entonces Kirito miraba fijamente al presunto amigo, ambos tomados de las manos, Klein avanzó y besó la mejilla del otro.

Kirito lanzó un chillido leve, era evidente que estaba exitado, Klein también. Inmediatamente se dieron un beso, el falso amigo le estampaba besos en el delgado cuello, recorría el estilizado cuerpo con sus manos. Kirito llegó a gemir de manera femenina un par de veces. Con las piernas cruzadas, el joven jugador de cabellos largos empezó a soltarse cada vez más. Decideron entonces ir a un lugar más privado, consiguieron una habitación en la planta de arriba del negocio y cerraron la puerta con un truco del juego.

En la vida real Kirito estaba acostado en su habitación, su hermana entonces despierta fue a revisarlo, le econtró en la cama y notó una gran erección. Rapidamente salió del lugar y pensó en voz alta que tal vez estaba teniendo un encuentro sexual con su novia en el juego. Con la cara roja, se metió a su habitación y trató de quitar la imágen de su hermano con el miembro erecto.

Ya en la cama y con la puerta asegurada, Klein se desvistió; mientras Kirito se desnudaba, su rostro parecía cada vez más confuso, tal vez los efectos de la droga digital estaban terminando. El estafador se apresuró y abrió una conversación privada entre ellos. Era parte del juego, en GGO una conversación privada no podía ser vista en el historial público de los jugadores. Antes de empezar, Klein besó un par de veces a su amigo, eran unos besos lascivos, Kirito gemía cada vez que se besaban, entonces se ató el cabello en una cola de caballo y se puso en posición, Klein encima de su amigo, empezó gentilmente a intruducir su miembro en Kirito, ambos gozaban, la droga terminó el efecto en Klein primero. No importaba mucho, ambos estaban calientes de verdad, un par de minutos después, las embestidas eran más repetitivas y fuertes, Kirito eyaculó y en segundos su amigo se vino dentro. Un orgasmo invadió a Kirito, el cuerpo completo desnudo sudado y se agitaba, sus piernas se agitaban, deshizo su larga cabellera y suspiró en la última sacudida de su orgasmo. Entonces se quedó dormido, ambos durmieron durante aproximadamente dos horas.

Despierto y sin los efectos de las drogas, pero dentro del bar donde sentía un leve mareo, Kirito se vistió, lo único que recordaba era ver a Klein, tomarse unas copas, recordaba solamente que hablaban en un bar, que coquetaron un rato. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación y estaba desnudo, boca abajo. Un barista abrió la puerta para revisar la habitación y miró a Kirito acostado; su confusión al ver a un joven delgado y de cabellos largos le hizo llamarlo señorita, a Kirito no le importó y pidió salir del lugar. Llegó a la conclusión entonces que había dormido con Klein, no podía recordar si tuvieron sexo, solo recordaba los coqueteos. Ni un beso logró recordar. Confundido y alarmado, salió corriendo hacia la reunión con Asuna y sus amigos, estaba dos horas tarde.


End file.
